1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a seat device.
2. Description of Related Art
As regards seats for automobiles, the following seat for an automobile including a wire exists, the wire being adapted to fix a child seat corresponding to International Standards Organization FIX (ISOFIX) to a seat for an automobile. In the seat for an automobile, an opening portion adapted to enable a hook portion of the child seat to engage with the wire is provided. To prevent a decrease in beauty of appearance, the seat for an automobile includes a covering portion for covering the opening portion.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3462142 discloses the following structure: a cover body (the covering portion) is provided, a mounting unit (the hook and loop fastener) is provided, the cover body (the covering portion) openably and closably covers a front opening (the opening portion) from a front side of the front opening (the opening portion) of a through passage provided with a block portion (the wire), and the mounting unit (the hook and loop fastener) enables a protruded end portion of the cover body for covering the opening of the through passage to be freely inserted into and removed from a gap between a rear end portion of a seat cushion and a lower end portion of a seat backrest, and enables the protruded end portion of the cover body inserted in the gap to be freely mounted onto and detached from the rear end portion of the seat cushion or the lower end portion of the seat backrest.